goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson Gets Mort Chalk Arrested and Gets Grounded
Lawson Gets Mort Chalk Arrested and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on December 17th 2019 Cast *Lawson-Eric *Lawson's mom-Kimberly *Lawson's dad-Wiseguy *Mort Chalk-Dallas *Police officer-Joey *News boss-Paul Transcript Lawson: I'm going to get Mort Chalk arrested, because he is the worst GNN New anchor ever. Hahahahahahahahaha. (Lawson dropped the soda and fries and then ran off. 2 seconds after, Mort Chalk arrived to the Grocery Store until) Mort Chalk: Hey, who littered that soda and fries? (The Police car arrived) Police officer: You are under arrest for littering the soda and fries. Mort Chalk: But officer, I didn't do it, it was someone who's looking suspicious. Police officer: I'm sorry but you did it, end of story! Get in the police car now. You are going to jail Text: 15 minutes later Police officer: This is your cell, go there now. (Mort Chalk entered the cell, the police officer locked the cell and left) Mort Chalk: Why did I get arrested for something I didn't do?! Wait a minute, I know this kid, it was Erwin Lawson, he was the one who littered the soda and fries and got me arrested. And he smells like tacos too. That's it, I will call his parents, and now to break free. (Mort Chalk broke the bars out) Mort Chalk: But first, I might get back to work. Text: At the newsroom. News Boss: Mort, are you okay, you're not looking so good. Mort Chalk: You will not be happy when I say this? News Boss: What is it? Mort Chalk: It was Erwin Lawson, he littered the soda and fries and got me arrested while I was about to get a snack at the Grocery Store. New Boss: WHAT!!!! OK then, call his parents and thank you for asking. You might get to work fast. Mort Chalk: I'm on it. Text: Meanwhile, At Lawson's house Lawson's dad: Erwin, where the hell have you been? (The phone rang) Lawson's dad: Hold on! (on phone) Hello!!!!! Wait, what!!!!! Oh my god, he is in big trouble. Thanks for telling me that. (to Lawson) Erwin, I just got a call from Mort Chalk, did you litter the soda and fries and get him arrested? Lawson's mom: Tell us the truth right now! Lawson: Um, as the matter of fact, yes, I did get him arrested, because he is the worst GNN news anchor ever. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you get Mort Chalk arrested?! He was my favorite GNN News anchor. Lawson's mom: Now we are going to watch the news right now. Mort Chalk: (off-screen) Good evening, this is Mort Chalk from GNN news and we got a situation to come in hand. It's believed a boy named Erwin Lawson littered the soda and fries and got me arrested. I declare this is suspicious circumstance. But not all though, the supermarket owner has released security footage of him dropping the soda and fries on the ground. And Erwin, if you're watching this, you should be grounded by your parents. We'll have more of the arrested later on. And now to our other news... (The parents turned on the TV) Lawson: So, um, this means, I'm grounded right. Lawson's mom: That's right, you're grounded for 5 weeks with no computer, no TV, no video games, no fast food restaurants, no South Park, no Family Guy, no nothing. Lawson's dad: I agree with your mother! Go to your room now. Lawson: (running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff